


Black is the Rainbow

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: female god because WHY NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Malorie's Peak Prompt #1: Color

Black – the color of evil  
Black – the color of death.  
Black – the color of nothing, of things that never were and never will be, of sadness and depression and of that overwhelming feeling that nothing actually matters.  
  
Perhaps these are the reasons why people fear death.  
  
The Black God does not mind. She can’t do anything about it, of course. There are very few mortals who do not fear seeing her, and she is kept busy guiding and comforting those who are recently dead and running the Peaceful Realms.  
  
But sometimes – sometimes she wishes that more would see death for what it truly is. A culmination of life. A chance to move on, to be forgiven. The next step, a new adventure. She wonders, too, if more people would see her how she truly is if death was not so feared. Multicolored and fluid, bright, pale, dark, and light. Forever changing; always different. Just like death.  
  
The next step, a new path, a new chance. Not the end. Never the end.


End file.
